


Sick Fantasies

by Fiish, Oh_you_wont_believe_its_not_butter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Furries, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Swearing, harry and draco are 16-17, theres swearing and a bunch of sex/sexual things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiish/pseuds/Fiish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_you_wont_believe_its_not_butter/pseuds/Oh_you_wont_believe_its_not_butter
Summary: Harry potter desperatly wants to get with draco, but he's ignoring everything he tries, what will he do?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Filius Flitwick/Severus Snape, Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sick Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> McGonagall is a furry, snape and flitwick have sex, fred and geroge make out and blow eachother off, harry does and says some very explicit things, enjoy.
> 
> i wrote this with a friend, who will be added as a co-creater as soon as they get a account :/

It's a bright and sunny day in Europe somewhere, children play happily around the grounds of the old victorian school. But one set of children aren't playing.

“Ah~ fred somehow even though we have the same genes your dick is so girthy uwu”.  
“It is all the drugs my dear George”.

A small teenage boy watches as the two, fully grown, men ram their tongues down each other's throats. He wonders why no one has removed them from the school grounds. He doesn't know why watching two adult brothers performing sexual acts towards each other turned him on so much, but that was a problem he would deal with another day.

As a suspiciously random wind whipped by, his impossibly small skirt blew up and he hoped that draco had been nearby to witness it. His tiny dick perked up at the simple thought of Dracos manliness tearing through him. His whole body tingled with lust as he noticed Draco walking to his next class, and ran after him.

\----------------------- Harry POV

As I ran with the thick dildo in my ass, I felt nothing but an immense thirst for Draco's long and Thick dick instead. As he walked just in front of me I swear I could see his bulge from behind. I needed a plan to get his attention.

I ran past him and bumped his shoulder as I went, effectively knocking everything from his arms to the floor, and stopping him in his tracks. Swooping in faster than I'd ever moved before I leaned over in front of him, flashing my entire ass as I picked up all the loose pencils he was holding. 

“Oh i'm so sorry draco! That was so naughty of me to run in the halls like that” I said, shaking my ass at him. “I sure do hope I don't get punished” I flashed him the most submissive face I could over my shoulder, and wiggled my ass again.

Draco simply grinned and said “hey, don't worry about it bro, and uh, keep the pencils” and with that the sauntered away.

I decided in that instant he was going to do terrible things with those pencils. I wanted to get every bit of dracos oils from the pencils inside of me.  
I picked up the pencils and shoved them up my ass with the dildo, then ran after Draco. I think I had accidently stuck one of the pencils in the wrong way, but I couldn't fix it now. 

As I ran to class I swear I saw Prof.Snape and Prof.Flitwick 69ing in one of the classrooms, but there was no time for that now, Dracos form was heading upstairs.

\----------------- Third POV

Inside the classroom Harry had run past, some weird shit was happening. McGonogall sat on a desk in one corner of the room, dressed in a black fursuit, as the two older men went ham on eachother. Of course Snape was quite bent as he tried to 69 with the short little fuck that was Flitwick. McGonogall was really getting off to this sick dwarf porn, but she was a furry so it really isn't a surprising turn on. 

Snape on the other hand, was getting majorly turned off by the fact that flitwick couldn't even reach his dick. Unfair in his opinion. It really didn't help that Snape only had a 1.2 inch cock. He was out here choking on a thick girthy dwarf penis while he watched Flitwick lap his tongue about 3 inches away from his microdick. Voldemort was a better fuck but hes practically braindead now so thats not really a option anymore.

It was hard to find Voldemort nowadays, as he just seemed to be continuously walking around molesting as many kids as possible. He was always on the move. He also was furriest, but Flitwick insisted on having Mcgonogall in the room while this went on. He hated the way that Mcgonagall jacked off her furry tail while it went on and the deep lust in her big plastic suits eyes. 

After swallowing a bucket load of cum, Snape finally gave up on coming this time around, and climbed off the table. McGonagall still looks like the freak she is.

On the other side on the school, Voldemort was being Slightly less pervy than usual, as he watched the weasley brothers fucking in the boys bathrooms. The weasleys were used to it, but the new students were not. It honestly just made them hornier when he watched. They still remember when they would suck each other's dicks in the bathroom in the first year and Voldemort would touch their heads softly. Sweet memories felt like pure bliss while they touched each other's bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> did you love it?


End file.
